Some Kind of Misunderstanding
by ErinM
Summary: Moya's got company. *pre-PKW and Season Ten-ish for SG-1.


**Title**: Some Kind of Misunderstanding  
**Author**: Erin (erinm_)  
**Characters, Pairing**: John, Aeryn, Pilot, Sam, Teal'c, Daniel, Vala and Mitchell (mention of D'Argo, Chiana and Rygel)  
**Rating**: G  
**Summary**: Moya's got company.  
**Warning**: Been sitting on this one for a while... and I'm sure it's been done a hundred times. pre-_PKW_ and Season Ten-ish (_Stargate SG-1_)  
**Disclaimer**: _Stargate SG-1_ and all it's bits and pieces belong to the folks at Gekko, Showtime and Sci-Fi. _Farscape_ belongs to Rockne and Jim Henson, as well as Sci-Fi. The chracters also belong to them, as well as their respective actors.

**"Crichton,"** Pilot whispered over the comm channel. John Crichton was loading some crates into the back of the Prowler when he heard the voice of his friend.

Moya had stopped to rest in an old battlefield and Aeryn had suggested that hiding there would be beneficial, as Peacekeepers would not be likely to scour the rubble from some past space battle. They then decided to do a bit of exploring on one of the larger pieces of ship – looking for food and spare parts, as well as seeing if anyone had survived.

"Pilot, we're just about finished here. Found you and Moya some bits and pieces, so you'll be ridin' in style." John kicked away a scrap of metal and winced. "Always heavier than they look," he mumbled.

**"Crichton, Moya has been boarded."** John straightened and glanced up to Aeryn Sun who was looking up to him from across the loading bay.

"Pilot?" Funny how one word could elicit so many questions.

**"They are armed. However, I am not sure if they are hostile. I have decided not to open dialogue just yet."** Crichton checked his pulse pistol, nodded to Aeryn and climbed into the back of the Prowler.

"We're on our way, Pilot." Aeryn dropped the crate she was holding and hurried across the bay to the Prowler.

"Pilot, we're five microns out. Have you scanned for any other ships?" Aeryn asked as she maneuvered the Prowler out of the bay and steered toward Moya.

**"Moya does not sense any other crafts, however the sensors are reacting to the atmos-"** Pilot's words crackled out momentarily as the Prowler neared and Crichton scanned the... skies... for signs of another ship. **"No signs of hostility yet," Pilot's voice came back. "They do not seem to be connected to our comms. I will send in a DRD to observe."**

"Make sure it's set on 'We come in peace,' Pilot," John commented. He didn't see a command carrier or any sort of large transport.

"How did they get in?" Aeryn asked, noticing the cargo bay was devoid of any crafts beside the Farscape pod.

"No idea," John responded as Aeryn set the Prowler down gently. "Heck of a time for the kids to go on a field trip." D'Argo, Chiana and Rygel had taken a transport out at the last planet to restock Moya's stores and weren't due back for at least two solar days.

John and Aeryn took up flanking positions as the door of the cargo bay opened. "Pilot," John whispered. "We're on board."

**"Crichton, it is odd. I know they are here, but I cannot see them. The DRD reported back with an image of a male."**

"Species?" John asked, covering the hallway for Aeryn to exit.

**"Unknown. I kept the DRD from view."**

"Understood. Where was our mystery guest?"

**"Tier two,"** Pilot answered. John nodded down the hall and Aeryn responded with a similar nod.

"Call if you need rescuing," he said with a smile and turned before Aeryn could reach full glare. "You get a visual yet, Pilot?"

**"No,"** Pilot responded wearily. **"The static discharge from the surrounding wreckage is making visual confirmation impossible."** John sighed heavily and continued down the hallway.

After about five minutes, Crichton was ready to give up on the deck when, for a moment, he thought he heard Aeryn's voice. 'How did she...' Dropping his pulse pistol, John sauntered around the corner to find three people... wearing camo. All guns in the room – pulse or not – went up. The blonde was first to drop her weapon.

"Cameron!" she said, sounding rather shocked. The other two also dropped their weapons, but looked at him oddly.

"ColonelMitchell, why did you change your clothing?" the male asked. John, weapon still raised, looked on for a moment. Realizing they were talking to him, John barely looked to each side to see if someone was standing behind him.

"Crichton," he stated, briefly motioning to himself. Vala and Sam looked at each other, then to Teal'c. Sam stepped forward, stopping abruptly when John repositioned his pulse pistol.

"Colonel Mitchell," Sam said forcefully. Crichton held up a finger and looked up.

"Pilot, where am I? At the moment," he added a moment later.

**"You are on Moya,"** Pilot responded. John shook his head in defeat.

"Specifically, Pilot. Humor me." While waiting for a response, John scratched his temple with the tip of his pulse gun. Sam looked back to Vala and Teal'c and raised an eyebrow.

**"Tier two."**

"And Aeryn?" John asked, looking at Vala. Sam, Vala and Teal'c were all growing concerned, as it appeared Mitchell was crazy.

**"Tier four."** John dropped his hands and looked up.

"What?!" he asked, spinning around, expecting to see Chiana and D'Argo laughing. Taking a deep breath, John looked at their guests. "Aeryn! You have company down there?"

**"Yes. Where are you?"** He could hear the stress and confusion in her voice.

"Tier two. Meet me in the kitchen." He waved to the three of them. "Chrissy, Janet... Mister Furley," he added, pausing at Teal'c's expression. "Follow me."

Two tiers down, Aeryn gave Mitchell and Daniel Jackson a look and, weapon still drawn on them, motioned for them to move.

"Okay," Cam leaned toward Daniel. "She's speakin' a different language and I _know_ she wasn't wearin' that under her BDUs..." Daniel could only shrug.

As they reached the passageway to Tier three, John asked: "Did we fly through another wiggy mist, Pilot?"

**"Negative, Crichton."** John could only keep walking. As they rounded the corner into the kitchen area, the four of them stopped dead.

John saw not only Aeryn, but himself. Aeryn, Daniel and Cam stood in shock at Crichton and Aeryn stared at Vala.

"What the _**frell**_?" Aeryn asked, stepping off to the side nearer to John.

"Forget _Three's Company_," John said to one in particular. "This is the _Twilight Zone_..."


End file.
